Darien Serena's school Uhoh
by hitsu-hates-hina
Summary: Serena forgets her lunch on a Friday morning, Sammy bumps into Darien, Next thing Serena knows she's running for her life! not literally darienXserena Usagi Tsukino Mamoru Chiba Serena Darien Shields Serena's school sailor moon Mrs.Haruna Molly Melvin


Darien+Serena's schooluh-oh

**Darien+Serena's schooluh-oh**

_**Well, this jumped up into my head, and I figured id write it tomorrow, but I figured, why not tonight?**_

_**Oh, by the way, this takes place a while after Serena has figured out who Darien is, they are dating, Rini has never showed up, and she's still in Jr. High**_

_**Oh, and since Rini never showed up, Serena's family never met Darien**_

"Ahhh! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Yelled Serena Tsukino as she bolted out of bed realizing she was going to be late for school. The young crime fighter threw her blue and white uniform on and ran down the stairs.

"Serena, I did wake you up. You need to be more responsible and stay awake." Serena's blue haired mother said as she finished re-filling the coffee pot.

"I'll try better on Monday mom!" The blonde meatball head yelled as she slipped her shoes on, grabbed her book bag, and jogged out the door.

"Wait Serena! You forgot your lunch!" Her mother shouted after her.

"Too late mom, she's already gone." Sammy said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh Sammy, she didn't have any breakfast either, could you take this and see if you can catch up to her?" his mother asked.

"I'll try mom, but this year she seems to be going faster then she used to." Sammy said as he grabbed Serena's pink bunny lunch bag and walked out the door. He looked down the street and saw her waiting to cross the street. 'Great, if I run, I can make it.' Sammy thought and then proceeded to run and shout Serena's name. Too bad she didn't hear him, the light said she could continue to walk (or in her case run), and he ran into someone. Sammy stood up to see a black haired man in clothes suited for a morning jog. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you, my sister Serena forgot her lunch and I was trying to get it to her before she crossed the street." Sammy said.

Darien looked down at the boy and noticed he somewhat resembled Serena. Wait, didn't he say his sister's name was Serena?

"Wait, does your sister have blonde hair styled in meatballs on the top of her head, blue eyes, and go to crossroads jr. high?" _**(Sorry if I got the school wrong, but I tried my best)**_

"Umm, yea. Are you one of her friends?" Sammy asked the man.

"You could say that." Darien smiled. "If you want, I could take her lunch to her." He offered.

"Oh really? Thank you. My name's Sammy by the way." The young boy said as he handed Serena's lunch to Darien.

"Darien Shields."

"Wait. _The_ Darien Shields? Serena's boyfriend?!" Sammy cried

"Umm, yea, how did you-"

"Her diary." Sammy explained cutting Darien off.

"Ahhh." Darien nodded in understanding.

"Well, thanks again, I got to get going or I'll be late to my school." Sammy said and started running in the opposite direction. Darien stood there for a few more moments before jogging in the direction of his girlfriend's school.

Serena just barely made it to her seat when the late bell rang. She let out an exasperated sigh. Mrs. Haruna walked in and greeted the class.

"Okay, well it looks like everyone's here, so we'll just start the lesson. First off, pass your homework to the front." Everyone but Serena passed finished sheets to the front of the class. Serena franticly tried to finish the work sheet, but it was useless, there were 25 problems altogether, and she only had 3 done. After Mrs. H had collected all the papers, she set them on her desk and turned to the chalk board. "Alright class, today we're going to learn about-" She was interrupted from a nock on the door. She walked over with a sigh and opened it up enough for her to see who it was, and for the class to whisper about the possibilities. "Yes, how can I help you?" The read haired teacher asked.

"Umm, Serena Tsukino forgot her lunch at home and her brother asked me to deliver it." Darien explained holding up the lunch bag for proof.

"Oh, and who might you be?" she questioned.

"My name's Darien Shields."

"And what relation do you have to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Well that sure stopped her from asking anymore questions.

"Her-her, WHAT?!" Mrs. Haruna screamed. "But-but, you're so hot, and-and old! Well not like old old but, she's-."

"I know, she's only 14, but if you don't mind, can I give her her lunch?"

"I-um-yea, sure." The teacher said and stepped away from the door so he could enter. When Darien stepped into the room, the whispers became louder and more frantic.

"Oh, my, gosh! He is soooo cute!"

"I know! I wish I could just go lick him up!"

"Did he say he was Serena's boyfriend?! How did a klutz like her land a guy like that?"

"Maybe she paid him to show up and say that."

"DARIEN! What are you doing here?" Serena screamed as she ran up to him.

"Umm, your brother asked me to bring you your lunch."

"Ohhh! Thank you so much." Serena said as she hugged him.

"No problem meatball head." He teased. Serena playfully slapped his arm and took her lunch. It was then that the shock of Serena having such a hot older boyfriend seemed to settle in because Molly jumped up from her seat.

"Serena! Is that guy really your boyfriend?!" Next was Melvin.

"Hey, who do you think you are?! You can't just come in here and say you're intimate with her!" Then the questions and accusations came from just about every jealous girl in the class. The couple who were being bombarded with questions backed up slowly until they could make their getaway. As soon as they got the chance, they ran out the door at top speed. Too bad the annoying classmates continued to follow them even when they left school grounds

"I think it would be best if you never visited me during school again." Serena breathed out as her and Darien were running down the street.

"Trust me when I say, I won't."

_**Well that's it! Please review if u can!**_


End file.
